1. Field of the Invention
More specifically, this invention describes a device for fitting seats and the like to the chassis of baby carriages, consisting of a recipient element for the anchoring devices on the seat, carrycots and the like on the baby carriage.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several systems for fitting seats, carrycots and the like to the chassis of baby carriages, which enable the element associated to the baby carriage to be changed or vary its position on the chassis or baby carriage.
These fitting systems have recipient elements located on either side of the chassis of the carriage to receive the seat or the like, where the seat has some anchoring means to the box that that constitutes the recipient element.
These recipient elements are secured and bonded to the element of the chassis where they are fitted, to ensure correct and safe adaptation of the seat or the like to the carriage, with the drawback of their use in foldable carriages.
In foldable carriages, the seat has to vary the position of the backrest and the surface of the seat according to how it is folded, and the fitting device if it has a fixed position, varies together with the inclination of said device that is fixed.
In the case of seats that can be attached in either direction on the carriage, known anchoring devices generally incorporate recipients to which the seat is attached, which can vary their position to enable them to fit into the anchoring mechanisms of the seat for attachment in one direction of movement or the other.